I'm Yours
by Sakura-Tsukiyomi
Summary: Fic de San Valentín. Amu esta castigada pero logra salir de su casa para visitar a cierta personita pervertida que adora. -tranquila nunca va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase —me susurró con voz dulce. Volvimos a besarnos. Lime. Terminado
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Pues, he decidido que por ser San Valentín publicaría un fic, esta vez algo corto, será posiblemente un three shoot.**

**La historia ya esta lista y pues solo tengo que editarla, veré si hoy mismo subo el 2do capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Y antes de que lo olvide Feliz día de San Valentín!**

* * *

Hoy es domingo 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, ¿mi nombre?, Hinamori Amu. Así es soy una chica y es San Valentín debería estar feliz ¿no? Pues no. Ya que gracias a que reprobé una materia me hallo castigada y no puedo salir, no obstante, no es ese el único hecho que me molesta, si no el hecho de no verlo a _él_.

_Él_, a aquel al que dentro de mi mente solía llamar pervertido o pedófilo, _él_, Tsukiyomi Ikuto quien a pesar de tener diez y ocho años ha mostrado interés en mí, una chiquilla de catorce.

Y yo, a pesar de no quererlo, pesar de tener miedo a enamorarme de él, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió, y en este momento no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo. He intentado convencer a mi mamá pero se niega rotundamente a que salga con un chico "tan grande".

Había logrado convencerla para salir el día de hoy, claro que no conté con la condición de "alguien te debe venir a buscar", Tsk y justamente hoy ninguno de mis amigas podía hacerme el favor. Utau se había ido al cine con Kukai, Rima se había ido de viaje con sus padres, Yaya debía cuidar a su hermanito, y así se encontraban todas las demás. En cuanto a los chicos pues, Kukai como ya lo he dicho esta con Utau, Nagihiko está con gripe y no puede salir, Kairi vive demasiado lejos como para venir y Tadase… oh vamos Tadase nunca me haría un favor, a menos que…

Lo más rápido que pude tome mi celular y marque el número de Nagihiko.

—¿Hola?

—¡Nagi!, soy Amu necesito un favor —me apresuré a decir tan rápido como pude.

—Ah ¿qué favor necesitas, Amu chan? —me preguntó con voz cansina.

—Necesito que convenzas a Tadase de que me venga a buscar a mi casa y me deje en el parque —bien creo que olvide respirar.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué no se lo pides tu misma? —me preguntó y casi pude ver su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Nagi! No me hagas decirlo, sabes cómo es Tadase conmigo desde que lo rechacé —le dije con fastidio.

—Si lo sé —soltó una leve carcajada hasta que lo ataco la tos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupada.

—Si lo estoy, Tadase ya va para allá.

—¿Eh? ¿En qué momento se lo pediste? —cuestioné atónita.

—Existe algo llamado Messenger Amu chan —bah eso ya lo sé— mientras hablaba contigo le he dicho que si te podía ir a buscar.

—Y… ¿qué le dijiste para convencerlo?

—No lo quieres saber —de nuevo casi pude ver su sonrisa, a veces Nagihiko me daba algo de miedo. Iba a decir algo pero me vi interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono muestra de que mi amigo había colgado.

Observe mi ropa, ¡demonios! Tan solo estaba vestida con unos mini shorts, y un top —si nada debajo de este ultimo—, bien debía cambiarme de ropa.

Iba caminando hacia mi armario cuando escuche el timbre seguido del llanto de mi padre.

—Amu chan, un amigo tuyo ha venido a buscarte —me gritó mi madre.

Apresurada tomé una gran chaqueta marca Aeropostale que había sido un regalo de navidad de Utau y Salí a toda prisa.

Sin voltear a ver a mis padres cogí la mano de Tadase y corrí a todo lo que pude correr.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el parque, y la cara de Tadase era todo un poema.

—Estúpido Fujisaki, la próxima vez no dejare… que… mira que irla a buscar… y… de… paso… —decía Tadase mientras hiperventilaba.

—Gracias, Tadase kun, ahora me voy —y sin esperar una respuesta corrí todo lo que pude hacia la casa de Ikuto. Ya sé, se preguntaran por qué _él_ no me va a buscar, pues hace dos semana el muy inteligente quiso patinar sobre el barandal de unas escaleras y pues… su caída no tuvo precio, pero gracias a ella tiene un esguince en el tobillo y un fastidioso yeso, a causa de eso no puede salir de su casa. También el hecho de que tengo prohibido el siquiera verlo.

En mi carrera hacia su casa saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje de texto avisándole que iba para que por lo menos me abriera la puerta.

Su respuesta fue una llamada instantánea.

—¿Cuanto tiempo? —me preguntó, en su voz note como sonreía.

—Pues, ya estoy frente a tu puerta —avisé para luego cortar.

Toque el timbre y me asombre cuando el que me abrió la puerta fue su padrastro, Kazuomi Hoshina.

Lo saludé por cortesía, y luego divise a Ikuto en la parte superior de la escalera observándome, ese pervertido nunca cambiaria.

Subí las escaleras, nos saludamos mutuamente y fuimos a su cuarto. Lo primero que pensé al entrar fue "rico bastardo". El cuarto era de colores azules en diferentes tonos tenía una gran pantalla LCD en una pared que servía de monitor para el computador.

Apenas estuvimos adentro se tumbo en la cama, movió el mouse —si, el mouse era inalámbrico y lo podía mover desde su cama—, y puso música, estaba sonando I'm yours de Jason Mraz, yo me quede allí observándolo hasta que me hizo una señal para que fuera a su lado, hice lo que me pidió y me senté a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer. Pero él tomo mi rostro y ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

Y sin más me beso. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero aun así lo bese con desespero, como anhelaba aquellos labios, aquel sabor prohibido, aquella pasión escondida.

Estábamos algo incómodos por la posición, así que me subí un poquito sobre él y nos besamos nuevamente.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos acostados, nos quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos, logré ver en los suyos la inminente lujuria de la situación pero también algo de ternura, no pude evitar sorprenderme. Es que, yo lo sabía, estaba consciente de que posiblemente el no me quisiera como yo a él, y el hecho de estar donde estaba, en su casa, en su cuarto, en su cama, solo eso me hacía sentir completa. Él sonrió y me puso por completo sobre el donde lo sentía TODO.

—Me das miedo —le dije y él se sentó.

—¿Por qué? —me preguntó con su sexy voz.

—Porque no se que esperarme de ti —le respondí con sinceridad.

— No sé qué esperas de mi —me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una expresión dura. La verdad tan solo sentía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder, el tenia diez y ocho, yo era tan solo una chiquilla, una tonta chiquilla que cayó enamorada de un pedófilo de diez y ocho— tranquila nunca va a pasar nada que tu no quieras que pase —me susurró con voz dulce.

Volvimos a besarnos

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, comenzare ya mismo con la edición de siguiente cap.**

**Sigan la flechita please**

******

******

******

*********

********

*******

******

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece.**

**Pues aquí está el segundo cap. Un poquito subido de tono xD**

* * *

Seguíamos besándonos, yo me encontraba sobre él, nos separamos un instante y lo miré a los ojos, le brillaban de un modo tan hermoso, aquellos ojos azules, que lograban quitarme el sueño, que de por si siendo impenetrables me cautivaban, llenos de aquel brillo tan especial… era algo único.

Aun seguía sonando la canción, cerré los ojos para escucharla.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué esperas de mí? —le pregunté abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

—¿En qué sentido? —me preguntó.

— Bueno, como amiga… —dije en un susurro desviando la mirada —aun me hallaba sobre el—.

—¿Amiga? —susurró antes de besarme— ¿los amigos se besan? —me pregunto y yo solo atiné a asentir con la cabeza— además tú me gustas.

—Bu-bueno como amante —acoté sonrojada.

—Bueno… esta lo de la edad.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡me canse de la edad! aceptémoslo y ya, el único problema es que tengo que pensar las cosas más de lo normal.

Él solo sonrió y puso su frente contra la mía.

—El dilema de que no podemos salir mucho… —bueno en eso tenía algo de razón.

—Mm bueno… me preocupan más mis padres que eso.

—Tranquila —me dijo con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas— el dilema de que no podemos tener nada muy serio porque alguno puede salir lastimado —ante eso bajé la mirada.

—Mm entonces… ¿no nos podemos querer demasiado? —le pregunté subiendo nuevamente la mirada.

—Eso es relativo nos podemos quedar así, nos podemos querer, mas todo es circunstancial —respondió pasando una de sus manos por mi cabello.

Le sonreí, y noté como nuevamente sus ojos brillaban, y en el reflejo de sus hermosos zafiros vi como los míos hacían lo mismo. Nos besamos nuevamente.

—Si hay algo que no quieras hacer o que no te gusta… —dijo de modo apresurado sonreí y le dije:

—Shh calma, vas a saber cuando no hacer las cosas.

—O me golpearas en la cara —ante tal comentario solo pude soltar una larga carcajada.

—Puede ser… —dije de modo travieso.

—¡No~! —gritó fingiendo estar asustado, yo sonreí de nuevo, nos quedamos riéndonos un rato con los ojos fijos en los ojos del otro, y él posó sus manos en mi trasero a lo que yo respondí sonrojándome por completo.

Él puso cara de asombro y dijo:

—¿Quieres que las quite?

—No, está bien —respondí aun sonrojada.

Yo tan solo tenía puestos unos pequeños shorts, el coló las manos dentro de estos, y siguió colándolas hasta que nada lo separaba de mi piel, yo estaba "tranquila" a pesar de que estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza, hasta que él intento ir al otro lado.

—Hasta ahí, no te pases —le dije de forma amenazadora.

—Bueno, está bien… —dijo a modo de chiquillo regañado.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, me comencé a sentir extraña así que lo detuve.

—No podemos hacer mucho ruido —me dijo él.

—Tranquilo —todo lo decíamos en susurros y nunca apartamos la vista de los ojos del otro.

Comenzó a bajarme el top que traía puesto.

—¿Puedo? —me preguntó con las manos fijas a los bordes superiores del top —yo no traía nada debajo de este—.

—Mm pero con cuidado —acepté.

Con lentitud bajó el top dejando mis pechos al descubierto, acercó su cara, el iba a colocar sus labios sobre la zona recién descubierta y me dice:

— ¿Puedo?

—Mm tal vez…

—¿Quieres? —me dijo con los ojitos de un niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

—De querer quiero —contenté y me quede mirándolo dudosa.

—Si quieres puedes —me dijo contra mis labios.

Bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos.

—Y si yo te quiero a ti ¿te puedo tener? —le pregunté de modo infantil.

—Sí, ya me tienes ¿o no? —dijo para nuevamente posar sus labios allí.

—No, deja —le reclamé.

—Esta bien —dijo y alejó su cara de mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Sabes? no estamos tan locos —le dije sonriendo.

—Claro que si, mira donde estamos —me contesto señalando la cama con la mirada.

—Bueno… pero nosotros disfrutamos nuestra locura —le respondí sonriendo traviesamente.

—Pero yo si sufro de locura —yo lo beso y le digo:

—Yo quiero ser tu locura.

—Ya eres una locura —volvimos a estar uno arriba del otro, y sentí algo grande y duro entre mis piernas. Le bese el cuello cerca de la oreja, el tembló, se puso helado, me puso de un lado y se quedo abrazándome.

—Ese es mi punto débil —me susurró al oído, yo solté una carcajada— me descubriste.

—¡Me doy cuenta! —logré decir entre risas.

Él puso su mano debajo del top, en mi vientre y me preguntó con ojitos de niño chiquito:

—¿Puedo? —le contesté negando con la cabeza— Sabes que te va a gustar —me dijo con su mirada y su sonrisa de pervertido.

—Sí, lo sé… ese es el problema —le dije desviando la mirada.

—¿Estas incomoda? enserio dime si no quieres…

—No, el problema es que estoy muy cómoda —me encontraba sobre él y me dijo:

—Anda —comenzando a besarme el cuello.

—Esta bien —mi voz fue apenas un audible susurro y ahí comenzó lo rudo, su padrastro se estaba duchando —el baño esta justo al lado de su habitación—.

En el instante en que puso su mano "allá abajo" no pude reprimir un grito, pero él me puso una mano en los labios y me susurró:

—Esta bien tranquila —su voz fue casi inaudible— ¿hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar?

—No se ahorita rompiste todas mis barreras —el emitió un sonido que sonó algo así como "oups".

—¿Y si te pidiera que las pusieras de nuevo? —me preguntó con expresión seria.

—Te diría que contigo al fin del mundo, pero me da pánico —se ríe, me rio y él me abraza. Me suelta y nos quedamos tranquilos, solo mirándonos a los ojos. Su padrastro se va a trabajar, apenas escuché el sonido del auto me quité la chaqueta y me volví a acostar a su lado.

—¿Me quieres? —le pregunté dudosa.

—Sí, te quiero —me respondió seguro.

—Abrázame —pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, parecía que no me fuese a soltar nunca, lo besé y volví a estar arriba de él con en un solo salto de su parte.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos y sonó la canción de nuevo, yo la empiezo a tararear y le digo:

—Amo esa canción.

—Yo también, me recuerda a ti —me pone la mano en la cara y me besa nuevamente— Es perfecta para el momento porque el mundo no importa —me dice mirando al vacio con una sonrisa.

—¿A ti si? —le pregunté.

—En este momento te juro que no me importa nada que no seas tú —yo solo lo besé de nuevo.

* * *

**Pues ese fue el 2do cap xD**

**Para el tercero deberán esperar hasta mañana, aun no sé si serán 3 o 4 capítulos ya veré como queda mañana xD.**

**Gracias por los Reviews n.n de verdad los aprecio y los animo a que sigan dejando.**

**Matta ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ya lo saben… lo tengo que decir?**

**Yuz: dilo**

**Ah ella es Yuz mi conciencia que termino volviéndose mi Shugo chara -.-**

**Yuz: dilo!**

**Dilo tú!**

**Yuz: Shugo chara no le pertenece a esta loca este fic es solo obra del ocio u.u**

**Pues este es el 3er y ultimo cap, sin más que escribir…**

**Que comience el fic!**

* * *

—¿Te puedo aflojar un poquito el short? —me preguntó colocando sus manos en mis caderas, al inicio del short.

—Mm de acuerdo —susurré sonrojada.

Suavemente fue desabrochando el short y coló sus manos adentro nuevamente para darme placer. Yo por reflejo posé mi mano en su entrepierna y fue como si nos hubiésemos electrocutado de la mejor manera existente en el mundo.

Me colocó encima de él, de modo que quedé sentada justo en su entrepierna, y ambos nos empezamos a mover sintiendo TODO.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó aun moviéndose.

—Sí… —contesté sonrojada, y vaya que me gustaba, el sonrió orgulloso y pusó uno de mis dedos en su boca—, ¿cómo me estoy portando? —le pregunté con una sonrisa picara.

—Vas bien —me respondió con voz ronca, casi ni podía hablar. Aunque ese hecho no me molestaba mucho que digamos, mi mano seguía en su entrepierna, por sobre el pantalón ¿eh?, hasta el momento no lo había notado pero sonreí al darme cuenta de que su pantalón era la parte de debajo de una pijama de gatitos. Su mano en intimidad, causando que mi mente fuera y viniera desde el séptimo cielo, y entonces… se bajó levemente el pantalón, coló su mano libre adentro, y sacó su miembro dejándome observarlo. Y vaya que era inevitable no verlo, ¡era realmente enorme!, nunca se había pasado por mi mente si quiera la idea de que fuera ¡tan grande!

—Suéltame —le espeté tratando de sonar lo mas enojada posible.

—¿Mm? dime que no te gusta —me retó.

—No me gusta —le dije tratando de ser lo más persuasiva posible, claro que era difícil cuando lo dicho era obviamente una mentira. Él tan solo se echo a reír y me dijo:

—No me convences.

—No me gusta, no me gusta, ¡no me gusta! —y lo seguí diciendo un sinfín de veces.

—Mm sigues sin convencerme, mentirosa —seguía sin guardar su… eh… "cosa" y justo en ese instante sonó mi celular, lo tomé y observé el nombre en la pantalla, era mi madre.

—¿Qué haces? —sentí que un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo cuando escuche la voz de mi madre, bien, ¿qué le podía decir?, claro algo como _oh nada, mamá, tan solo estoy en casa de Ikuto, Sí Ikuto el chico de diez y ocho al que me prohibiste ver, pues estoy con él en su cama…, _definitivamente no podía decir eso, pensé un momento y finalmente respondí:

—Estoy jugando… —Ikuto se comenzó a reír y yo tranqué el teléfono. Él me agarró por la cintura y me dijo aun riéndose:

—¿Con que jugando?

—Oups, soy mala —le dije de modo travieso y él se rio aun mas.

—Bueno, es el juego más bonito que tenemos —me dijo antes de seguir con lo que ambos estábamos haciendo, y en medio de todo el "asunto", sentí algo líquido colándose entre mis piernas, supongo que emití un extraño sonido porque él me dijo con una sonrisa:

—Tranquila —el tono de su voz fue tan suave que me tranquilicé enseguida.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿tocar o ser tocado? —le pregunté.

—Mm los dos —me respondió y luego puso su mano en mi estomago y me susurró— al mismo tiempo…

Su mano fue bajando acariciándome de tal modo que sentía que corrientes eléctricas envolvían todo mi cuerpo.

—Parece que mi mano es muy traviesa —dijo de modo seductor y posó su otra mano en mi trasero— parece que ambas lo son.

—¿Eh?, ya déjame —le dije tratando de alejarme de él.

—¿No quieres terminar con lo que estábamos haciendo? —me preguntó con cara de niño chiquito.

—No, me da miedo llegar muy lejos, de hecho ya esto es demasiado lejos…

—Confía en mí, nunca vamos a llegar más lejos de lo que tú quieras llegar —me dijo tratando de convérseme.

—Igual, suéltame.

—Por favor —su voz fue casi una súplica. Sin pensarlo ambos seguimos complaciéndonos mutuamente y de repente me dijo:

—¡Mas rápido! —yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa e hice lo que me pidió, mi mano apenas lograba cerrarse alrededor de su longitud, ahora ya no estaba sobre él, si no una parte sobre él y la otra al lado.

—¿Quieres que termine? —logró decir entre suspiros.

—Sí, esa es la idea —le contesté yendo cada vez mas rápido.

—¿Viste? porque sea mas grande no es más difícil complacerme —me dijo de forma burlona, yo solo me reí, nos miramos a los ojos, el cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Ya… casi…

En ese instante un gruñido invadió mis oídos, el orgasmo lo alcanzó, y bueno… fue como… ¡un volcán!, aquel liquido espeso blanco había caído desde "ahí abajo" hasta su pecho, yo me pare de un salto conmocionada. Me sentía sucia no pude evitar pegar un chillido y él con los ojos cerrados se rio.

—Tranquila, baño —me dijo recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración.

—Creo que nos vamos a tener que bañar —le dije con una mueca de asco.

—Tranquila, no tienes nada —me dijo riéndose— eres más rápida que yo.

Se levantó de la cama y me tomó de la mano, caminamos hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrimos y nos metimos ambos al baño que estaba justo al lado de su cuarto.

Él prendió la luz del baño y se quitó la camisa, me costó un momento desviar la mirada de su perfecto tórax.

Me vi en el espejo y casi me desmayo al notar que tenía eh… semen en un mechón de cabello, y la verdad no me reconocía a mi misma en el espejo, estaba totalmente despeinada, con "esa cosa" en un mechón de cabello, el top aun abajo, el short desabrochado, estaba hecha un desastre. Me acomode la ropa, pero aun "eso" seguía en mi cabello.

—Agua, agua —se apresuró a decir Ikuto— calma Amu, calma.

Se coloco enfrente de mí y me miro de una manera que me hizo temblar de pura ternura y me dijo:

—Tranquila estas bien.

—Claro que no, tú me ensuciaste, tú me limpias! —él agarró una toalla y me limpió por completo. Luego nos fuimos riéndonos de nuevo al cuarto, una vez allí nos abrazamos.

—¿Cómo me porte? —tenía mis manos en su cuello, y él las suyas en mi cintura, yo tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras formulaba la pregunta.

—Muy bien —me dijo con una sonrisa— Solo tienes que crecer…

—¿Y si no crezco? —le pregunté mientras él se sentaba en la cama y me sentaba en sus piernas.

—Igual te voy a querer, pero hablo crecer de edad —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—¿Sabes? no nos llevamos tanto, cuatro años no son nada —le dije haciendo un puchero.

—No, pero ahorita se nota demasiado —me contesto acariciando mis labios con su pulgar.

—Mm sí, en eso tienes razón… —le respondí bajando la mirada.

—Pero dentro de cuatro o cinco años estaremos bien —me susurró tomando mi mentón, obligándome a enfrentarme a sus ojos.

—¿Me esperas? —le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, todo el tiempo que tú quieras que lo haga —me dijo con voz dulce, yo lo abracé.

—Bueno, me tenía que ir hace una hora —le dije viendo mi reloj— ¿me abres la puerta y me das agua? —le pregunté.

—Hm lo del agua puede ser… pero no te voy a abrir te dejare aquí encerrada conmigo —me dijo antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

—Por mí no hay problema —le respondí sonriendo traviesamente.

—Vamos pues… —nos levantamos nuevamente, salimos del cuarto, y bajamos las escaleras rumbo a la cocina. Me sirvió el vaso de agua y mientras yo me la tomaba me miraba de un modo tan… bonito, sus ojos azules como el zafiro brillaban de aquel modo tan hermoso…

Puse el vaso en el mesón, me acerqué y posé mi mano en su cara, él coloco su mano en mi cintura y me besó. Cuando nos separamos me le quedé viendo.

—¿Ahora qué? —me preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Me esperas ¿okey? cuatro años no son nada… —le respondí con mi mirada fija en la suya.

—Tranquila, te espero, si tú me esperas —me dijo pícaramente, yo le piqué un ojo. Nos dirigimos la puerta y nos despedimos mirándonos a los ojos.

—Gracias —me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—No, gracias a ti —él me abrazó— no me quiero ir solita —le dije haciendo un puchero.

—No te va a pasar nada —me dijo burlonamente— siempre estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar de mirar hasta que te pierdas de vista.

Y se quedo ahí en la puerta viendo como me iba. Cuando ya estuve en mi casa, recostada en mi cama recordando lo sucedido le mande un mensaje de texto.

_Feliz día de San Valentín_

_Con amor:_

_Tu Amu_

**FIN**

* * *

**Que tal? Horrible? Hermoso? Patético? Maravilloso?**

**Eso solo lo sabré si dejan Reviews n.n**

**Yuz: interesada -.-**

**Cállate! -.- biiien n.n muchas gracias por leer el fic y comentar y agregar a favoritos y a aletas**

**Yuz: y a ti gracias por hablar y hablar y hablar -.-**

**-.-**

**Yuz: -.-**

**Matta ne n.n**


End file.
